


Six Days (And Why Is My World Falling Apart?)

by pianobookworm



Series: Day By Day (We'll Get Through This) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobookworm/pseuds/pianobookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers can't figure out why he can't get Darcy Lewis off his mind. He's never met her before...has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Days (And Why Is My World Falling Apart?)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, guys, thank you all so much for the _tremendous_ outpouring of love on _Five Days (But The World Keeps Turning)_ All the comments and kudos mean so much to me! Also, they were a HUGE encouragement to write this sequel so quickly...so...you guys rock!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters...I just play with them.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Six days, and he still couldn’t figure it out. Obviously, he hadn’t been wondering about it for the full six days, but something had been nagging at the back of his mind since the incident. He still wasn’t sure what exactly had happened, since he had been unconscious with a traumatic brain injury, and now his memory of that day was a little fuzzy.

But when he had come back to the Avenger’s tower, he had seen her in the elevator. She puzzled him, with her brown curly hair, and her curvy figure, and her red lipstick, (Why is that so familiar?)—but he couldn’t remember her at all.

So he had asked:

_“And you are?”_

Her eyes had opened wide at the innocent question, and she had looked away…shyly? He never had been much good with women.

_“I’m Darcy Lewis…I help the scientists with…stuff.”_

Darcy…darcydarcydarcy… _Why_ did that name fit so well? He had been tongue-tied, with that name running through his mind—and then she got off the elevator. He had wanted to say something, to stop her, but he had no right. He’d barely exchanged two sentences with her!

But then why?

_“I help the scientists with…stuff.”_

Maybe he had seen her around the Tower before? But that wouldn’t explain why he wanted to reach out to her and ease the sadness which was plainly visible in her eyes every time he saw her.

He had asked about her, but the only answers he got were evasive glances and stammered excuses, shifting eyes trying not to look at him like he had grown a third arm. (He pretended not to see the pitying looks they gave him out of the corners of their eyes.)

Finding his way into the workshop, he asked Tony about her. The man’s eyebrows raised.

 _“Look, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…”_ he had paused, _“You remember how the doc told you that you had lost part of your memory?”_

Steve had frowned in response to the question.

_“Yes, but I can remember most everything just fine. The only thing I’ve been having trouble with is that some of my more recent memories are a little fuzzy.”_

Tony had winced.

_“Yeah well…you can’t remember…her.”_

Then he had ducked back under the machine he was working on and refused to answer any more questions.

Steve had walked away, with more questions than he had come with.

_I can’t remember her? But why? Who is she?_

The questions sounded in his head like the pounding of an incessant drum. “whywhywhy who _is_ she why _can’t_ I? _why_?”

He tried ignoring them for a day—it worked, until he saw her in the elevator again the next day.

_“I’m Darcy Lewis…I help the scientists with…stuff.”_

Her first words to him played over and over like a broken record player in his head, at first playing the whole sentence, but then skipping again and again.

 _Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lew- darcy-darcy-darcydarcydarcy_ … (Why did that name make perfect sense, but no sense at all?)

Natasha had smiled sadly at him when he asked her.

_“No, Steve, I’m afraid I can’t help you with this one. You’ll have to ask her if you want to find out anything.”_

Well…if he had forgotten her, then she would know him, although he didn’t know her. He could ask her. He had contemplated that, unsure as to whether that was a good plan, (they called him the Man with a Plan, ha!), unsure as to how to approach if he did talk to her.

And then he walked around a corner (rather quickly, and not paying much attention) and ran into her, and she was carrying coffee, and it spilled all over her sweater.

His eyes widened as she gasped, and he felt very foolish. “I’m so sorry, Ma’am!” ( _Why_ did that feel so wrong as he said it?) “Are you alright?”

She gave a hysterical laugh, and wiped her face with the arm of her sweater. “ Don’t call me ‘Ma’am’, that’s just wrong.” She looked down at her sweater. “I think I need to change, but I’ll be alright.”

“Are you sure… _Darcy_?” he asked hesitantly (and oh, that was _right_ , but how?).

He was startled to see her face contort with the effort of keeping a choked sob down, and her eyes well with tears. Dropping the coffee cup, she pulled an arm over her face and ran away.

Bewildered, he watched her go, unsure as how to respond, and dreading the thought that he had caused those tears.

Slowly he picked up the coffee cup and began cleaning up the mess which remained.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lives up to expectations for a sequel to _Five Days_.  
>  Don't worry, I am planning on writing more, but no guarantees as to when it will be posted.  
> Please, let me know what you think!


End file.
